oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Barrows
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + - - - |Skill = 43+ strongly recommended for protection prayers (higher prayer means less supplies used per trip) Melee: 70+ recommended Magic: 50+ (75+ recommended for Trident) Ranged: 50+ (75+ recommended for Toxic Blowpipe) |Item = Strong Combat equipment Spade Barrows teleport Ectophial or House teleport for emergency teleport Ring of Dueling for banking and clan wars portal 1-3 Super restores 2-4 Sharks Runes to cast spells if using Harralander tar for black salamander if using Super set/Super combat, Ranging or Magic potion (optional) Holy wrench (optional) |Quest = In Aid of the Myreque (for Burgh de Rott bank—optional) Shades of Mort'ton (for Minigame teleport—optional) Underground Pass (for Iban's staff—optional) Desert Treasure (for Ancient Magicks—optional) Ghosts Ahoy (for Ectophial---optional) |Other = A player-owned house with both a Kharyrll portal and chapel ( and ) recommended Completion of the hard Morytania tasks for 50% more runes from looting the Barrows chest (strongly recommended) 70 , and (for black salamander—optional) 55 (for Slayer's staff/Magic Dart and/or Broad bolts—optional) 50 and (for Iban's staff—optional) |Other Benefits = Varies |Inputs = 1 x Super Restore ( ) 2 x Shark ( ) 1 x Barrows Teleport ( ) |Outputs = 50,000 coins (from Bolt racks and runes) 0.0026 x Ahrim's hood ( ) 0.0026 x Ahrim's robeskirt ( ) 0.0026 x Ahrim's robetop ( ) 0.0026 x Ahrim's staff ( ) 0.0026 x Dharok's greataxe ( ) 0.0026 x Dharok's helm ( ) 0.0026 x Dharok's platebody ( ) 0.0026 x Dharok's platelegs ( ) 0.0026 x Guthan's chainskirt ( ) 0.0026 x Guthan's helm ( ) 0.0026 x Guthan's platebody ( ) 0.0026 x Guthan's warspear ( ) 0.0026 x Karil's coif ( ) 0.0026 x Karil's crossbow ( ) 0.0026 x Karil's leatherskirt ( ) 0.0026 x Karil's leathertop ( ) 0.0026 x Torag's hammers ( ) 0.0026 x Torag's helm ( ) 0.0026 x Torag's platebody ( ) 0.0026 x Torag's platelegs ( ) 0.0026 x Verac's brassard ( ) 0.0026 x Verac's flail ( ) 0.0026 x Verac's helm ( ) 0.0026 x Verac's plateskirt ( ) |Location = Barrows, east of Mort'ton |Category = Combat/High |Details = The values are based on one chest. If you can do multiple chests an hour, just multiply the number of chests an hour with the numbers given to get the profit per hour. A typical setup can do chests every 5-6 minutes so multiplying the profit per hour by 10 is a reasonable estimation. The Barrows mini-game is a high-level and high-risk Combat money-making method. The game takes a few tries to learn, but the long-term rewards are sometimes worth the effort. The goal is to slay all six brothers, and then loot the Barrows chest. A single run could take anywhere from 11 minutes to 30 minutes depending on your level. Most beginners will be able to make one to two runs before banking, and after completing the In Aid of the Myreque quest, you will be able to bank your items in the nearby city. Most runs will reward players with roughly 30,000 to 70,000 coins' worth of runes and Bolt racks, but there is a 1/16 chance of receiving Barrows equipment, which can be sold at the Grand Exchange for high profit. One of the most rewarding drops includes Guthan's warspear, which has a roughly }} value. The strategy guide can be found here. }} Category:MMG/Combat